


Nick Takes It

by scythequeen



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nellis, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythequeen/pseuds/scythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some porn for the sake of porn with bottom Nick and domy Ellis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Takes It

“I’m gonna fuck you, Nick.” Ellis spoke low into his ear. “I’m gonna shove my dick up that tight, stuck-up, Yank ass a’ yers and you are gonna love every… single… inch of it.”

The hot breath on his ear turned to teeth and Nick couldn’t stop the shudder that arched up his back. Dirty talk was not something he had expected from the kid, but then again he never expected Ellis to pounce him from behind and strip him like a damn horny hunter either and to be honest it left him a bit on edge and stirred at the arousal growing in his gut. Lobe still in mouth, Ellis rocked forward, his erection slipping up between the cleft of Nick’s ass. He then set about grinding and teasing until Nick was raging hard and near hysterics.

“C-christ, kid, if you’re going to fuck me then fuck me.” Any animosity in his voice was lost behind needy pants of breath.

Ellis ceased his ministrations and Nick had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. If the teasing had been bad then the utter lack of contact was torture.

“Now you just hold yer horses there Mr. Gamblin’ man.” Ellis drawled, a wicked smile forming on his lips. “First, you gotta tell me how bad you want it.”

Fuck, he was making him beg now? Nick tried to roll his hips back against Ellis but a firm hand held him still. Double fuck, with a side order of tits.

“I-I want-” He faltered, taking a few deep breaths to soothe his frustration and choke down his pride. “I want it El, I want that fat redneck cock of yours so bad I’m going crazy.”

“Crazy, huh?” Dammit, he could hear the smile in the hick’s voice. “How crazy?”

“Crazy enough that I swear to God if you don’t fucking give it to me soon I’m going to cut your nuts off with a katana and feed them to the zombies.”

Ellis moved the hand that was holding his hip, callused fingertips sliding over his ass and down his crack, stopping just as they were about to reach his opening. “You didn’t say ‘please.’”

“With a katana, Ellis!”

The mechanic chuckled at the threat, and Nick groaned aloud this time because Ellis’ fingers were so warm and so damn close to where he wanted them and he just _wouldn’t_ move them.

“Please.” He said it through clenched teeth. His voice somehow twisting the word out in a mix between a growl and a whine.  
And then his breath hitched with a hiss because almost as soon as the word had left his mouth a cool slick substance was smeared over his entrance (When had the kid managed to pull out lube?) and one of those warm, thick fingers pressed inside. God, it was tight but Ellis worked him slow, taking his time spreading the lubrication inside and around, as deep as the digit could reach.

Once his insides were thoroughly slicked Ellis withdrew slightly before slipping a second finger alongside the first, easing them both in slowly before spreading them in a scissoring motion. Nick bit at his lip holding in soft noises as the sensitive flesh was pulled and stretched, eased open by the mechanic’s skilled hand. He could feel the fingers pump steadily in and out of him, pausing to repeat the scissoring every third or so stroke. Each smooth motion coaxing his tight ring of muscle to relax more. Then Ellis crooked those fingers and Nick’s knees nearly gave out from under him as they found his prostate and sent a spark up his spine and straight to his cock.

Nick muttered breathless obscenities, rocking himself back, trying to get that mind blowing sensation again. It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t be getting this worked up just from getting fingered. But fuck, the kid was so _good_ at it. Each teasing touch that rolled over his sweet spot stole his breath and drew him closer to orgasm. His neglected cock gave a twitch, a long stream of precum hanging off the tip. He tried to regain composure, tried to push the feeling back. His pride would never recover if he came before Ellis had even gotten his dick in.

Ellis briefly pulled out his fingers to add more lube and when he pressed them back in a third was added. Not because Nick needed the extra care (he knew he was loose and wet enough to take a cock at this point) but to further tease with the fullness, to give him a taste of what would be coming. Nick found himself fighting back moans again when Ellis began thrusting his fingers again, faster this time, with a clockwise twist to each inward stroke that sent the tips curling into his prostate every damn time. He didn’t know if Ellis could read his tension or if Lady Luck was messing with him or even if they’d decided to double team him to get their rocks off by making him voice out embarrassing shit but Ellis’ free hand finally moved to his cock; the little bastard’s rough fingertips of course going straight to the slick, sensitive head. He jerked at the touch but that only sent the kids fingers in deeper. It was too much, he could feel a tremble starting to build from all the stimulation.

“E-Ellis” He cleared his throat to get rid of that desperate shake but was unable to lower the airy pitch his voice always seemed to take when he was this turned on. “Ellis I can’t… I can’t take this teasing any more. If you keep it up I’m going to lose it. I want you. Now. I want you to take me right fucking now.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at the other as he spoke, shuddering a sigh of relief when the mechanic’s hands left him and he was able to fall just behind the brink of completion. He lowered his upper half to the floor, resting his arousal-flushed face onto crossed arms, ass still raised in the air, open and wanting.

Ellis moved a hand (thankfully the less wet one) soothingly down the arch of his back while the other finally, _finally_ aligned the head of the redneck’s swollen cock to his opening. However, instead of pushing inside it circled and teased along the rim. Nick made a noise that was far to close to a whimper for his liking and was about to cast his younger a displeased glare when Ellis’ hand slid from his back to grip his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist one more go. You have no idea how good you look all hot’n bothered, darlin’.” Ellis’ voice was soft and husky with desire. His hand moving once again to trail through the hair at the nape of Nick’s neck.“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what’cha want. I’ll treat you right.”

With a gentle hitch of hips Ellis pushed inside of him, meeting only little resistance and sheathing himself fully with one fluid stroke. And oh how he savored it, that thick, hot, organ that filled him so perfectly. Nick’s eyes fluttered shut and he allowed a quiet moan of pleasure to roll from his chest and escape his parted lips. He heard Ellis’ breath catch and knew that he wanted to move, wanted to pull out and plunge back in even deeper, wanted to whisper something dirty in his ear. But he held it back, because more than all of those things he wanted to allow Nick to enjoy that initial feeling of their bodies joining for as long as he needed.

He didn’t have to vocalize his permission, a small nudge back and the kid got the hint. Ellis drew back, to the point that Nick was certain he would fall out, only to snap his hips forward again burying in deep and hard. Nick jolted forward from the force of it and sucked in a startled breath. The next set of thrusts weren’t as harsh, and he let himself relax and enjoy the pleasant rhythm set up by his newfound lover.

“You like that?” Ellis asked, never able to stay quiet for very long.

He sighed, “Yeah El, feels nice.”

Ellis shifted his angle and wrapped the hand not running through Nick’s hair around his cock. Nick bucked into the fingers as they stroked up his shaft. He moaned again, “God, Ellis!”

“I like it when you say my name like that, Nick.” Ellis slid his grip to the tip and curled his palm over it, giving a short twist of his wrist to spread the pooling precum around then dragging it slickly back down with a gentle pressure. “I like it a lot.”

Nick could feel the heat begin to build again. He pushed back, meeting Ellis’ thrusts halfway. The thick swell of Ellis’ cockhead rubbed against his prostrate and he drove himself back harder, “Fuck, Ellis, there! That’s the spot, right there.” He cried out, breathless and strained. He probably sounded like a needy bitch but at this point he didn’t care. He was so damn close. Ellis thrust and tugged and stroked and he clenched and bucked and moaned the kid’s name just the way he liked it. Anything to keep up that friction, to get that final kick that would send him over the edge.

Another swipe over his slit was all it took to send him shuddering and pulsing into a sea of white haze. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, riding out the feeling as Ellis continued to grind his pelvis. Ellis caressed the side of his face while he milked the last remains of jism from his cock. Nick turned his head and gave the fingertips soft, lazy kisses, because the position wouldn’t allow him to reach the hick’s lips. He heard Ellis moan from behind and when he drew the mechanic’s middle and forefinger into his mouth with a flick of his tongue he felt the heat of Ellis’ release spurt inside of him. The feeling made his inner anal-retentive cringe but he allowed Ellis to work it into him, to keep up the gentle rocking until he became soft and slipped out.

Ellis slumped over Nick’s bent form and eased himself and Nick’s bottom half to the floor, maneuvering them to their sides and nuzzling his face against Nick’s back. “Shit, Nick.”

He smirked at the wall as the younger man spooned against him. “Glad to see you enjoyed yourself. My back’s probably going to feel like shit in the morning.”

Ellis snorted at his complaint, “Aww, now don’t act like you didn’t like it too. ‘Sides, if you do wind up sore I’ll rub it out for you, your back or anywhere else you need it.” He gave Nick’s ass a small squeeze before wrapping a large tattooed bicep around his waist and holding him closer.

Nick nearly rolled his eyes, wondering what brought on this insatiable side of the redneck. Maybe somebody spiked his water with viagra. He turned and urged Ellis forward for a kiss, tender and sweet with only the slightest hint of tongue. When he pulled away his thin lips were pulled back in a rare smile. “I’ll be sure to hold you to that, Overalls.”


End file.
